


Haunted House

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Life of Six [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (this is........... not my best work rip), HALLE-FUCKIN-LUJAH, Haunted Houses, I finally updated, I love random cameos from old teammates, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, in case y'all couldn't tell lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Kenji stared up at the giant, dark building in front of him. It was all he could do.The mansion was huge, with blacked out windows and cobwebs all over the exterior. There was even a ticket booth in front, something that, as someone who had only really been to the haunted houses put on by his own volleyball team back in high school(which were never actually that scary, no matter what Sakunami said), came as a bit of a surprise to Kenji.Ennoshita really wasn’t kidding when he said it was “straight out of a horror director’s dreams.”





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Long time no update! 
> 
> Seriously though, I'm really sorry about not updating for... over a year. I actually had a fic planned for Terushima's birthday back in April but ended up getting sidetracked with other projects and schoolwork. Please forgive me...? 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this Halloween special, which could also be considered part Next Gen Captains Halloween 2018! Posted an hour before Halloween ends! ... I'm a mess...

Kenji stared up at the giant, dark building in front of him. It was all he could do.

 

The mansion was _huge_ , with blacked out windows and cobwebs all over the exterior. There was even a ticket booth in front, something that, as someone who had only really been to the haunted houses put on by his own volleyball team back in high school(which were _never_ actually that scary, no matter what Sakunami said), came as a bit of a surprise to Kenji.

 

Ennoshita _really_ wasn’t kidding when he said it was “straight out of a horror director’s dreams.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _“It’ll be_ amazing _, guys,” Terushima whined, pulling at Shirabu’s hoodie sleeve like a little kid, “C'mon! One of my old teammates is working there!”_

 

 _“Yeah, it’s super close by, too.” Ennoshita nodded. “It’s apparently the_ scariest _haunted house in the prefecture, with super realistic special effects! It’s straight out of a horror movie director’s_ dreams _!”_

 

_“Let go of my sleeve, Yuuji.”_

 

_“I dunno,” Yahaba murmured, “I’m not the biggest fan of haunted houses.”_

 

_“Me neither.” Kenji chimed in, resisting a shiver at the mention of “scariest haunted house in the prefecture”._

 

_“What about them don’t you like?” Akaashi asked, looking at Kenji almost suspiciously._

 

_“Man, I dunno,” He grumbled, pulling his crossed arms closer to his chest, “I just don’t like horror much, is all.”_

 

_“I literally saw you reading ‘Misery’ by Stephen King the other day.” Ennoshita deadpanned._

 

_“... That’s different! It’s not as immersive!” He argued. “Why aren’t any of you ganging up on Shigeru, by the way? He refused too!”_

 

_“Yeah, but like, I’m cute.”_

 

_“Fair.”_

 

_“Anyway, are you guys in or not?” Terushima asked, clearly getting a bit impatient._

 

_“... Fine,” Shirabu said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. “I’ll go. But only if we can stop for ice cream on the way home.” Yahaba nodded, though he looked more than a little apprehensive._

 

_“Yay!”_

 

_“Kenji?”_

 

 _He looked up from staring at the wall to 5 pairs of eyes looking into his. 2 inquisitive, one_ pleading _(goddamnit, Yuuji), while the other two couldn’t seem to care less._

 

_Could you guess who’s who?_

 

_“Yeah, fine, I’ll go.” He relented, watching Ennoshita’s eyes light up as if Kenji had just saved his puppy. Damn, if only there were ways to make them look like that all of the time…_

 

_“Thank you, Kenji,” Ennoshita said, smiling as he reached forward to squeeze his shoulders. “You won’t regret it.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I regret it.” Kenji deadpanned, ready to turn right around on his heel, get back in the van, and get the ice cream Shirabu had requested.

 

“Nope,” Ennoshita put a stop to that plan immediately, grabbing the sleeve of his olive flight jacket. He looked positively _ecstatic_ , grin almost manic like a kid in a candy store. It was honestly worrying.

 

“Goddamnit.”

 

“Tsucchi!” Terushima rushed ahead towards the ticket booth, waving at the man working behind the counter. With the fluffy dirty blond hair and small frame, he looked like he could’ve easily been a high schooler. How did Terushima know him?

 

“Heya,” The man said, hand reaching up to wave lazily. “Tsuchiyu Arata. Yuuji told me you guys would be coming.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Yahaba said, with the rest echoing the statement. “Yuuji has-”

 

“I know he hasn’t said anything about me,” Tsuchiyu interrupted, dismissing his comment with a flick of his hand, making Yahaba blink, “no need to lie.”

 

“Don’t act like I’m a bad friend or something, Tsucchi!” Terushima whined, making Kenji snicker, patting his back. “It just hasn’t come up!”

 

“Ah, it’s no biggie, I’m just razzin’ ya.” He laughed before a big smile appeared on his face. “Now, I’m guessing you guys are here for the haunted house?”

 

“Ah, yes!” Ennoshita pushed forward, pressing his hands on the booth and making Tsuchiyu flinch back. “Is it true this is the scariest haunted house in the prefecture? That the walls sometimes leak _blood_ ? That people have passed out from the fear? That-”  


“Chikara…” Kenji muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder, noticing beads of sweat beginning to form on the poor blond’s face. “Getting a bit intense there. I think you’re giving him a heart attack.”

 

“Ah, sorry.” He muttered, taking a step back, scratching at his neck. “Didn’t mean to get in your face like that. I just get…”

 

“Excited?” Tsuchiyu finished, face still wet but his lopsided grin having returned. “I understand that. Yuuji’s the _exact_ same way.” 

  
“Is that a subtle dig, Arata?”

  
  
“Yup!” He replied cheerfully. “Anyway, do you guys want tickets or nah…? It’s $10 per person, if so.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course.” Ennoshita fished his wallet out of his back pocket. “I’ll be paying.”

 

“Sick,” Tsuchiyu said, taking the money and handing them each a ticket. “You guys can go through in groups of 2 or 3. Have fun!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Groups of 3, I guess?” Shigeru suggested, looking back and forth from the ticket to the entrance. “I’ll take Keiji and Kenjirou.”

 

“Sounds good.” Ennoshita nodded. “We’ll wait until we’re allowed in.”

 

“Setter squad, I see?” Akaashi hummed, following behind himself and Shirabu, who had been looking more and more vaguely-annoyed the closer they got to the house.

 

“Wow, fake cobwebs, so scary.” He muttered, pushing a giant one off his face. “What’s next? Some non-venomous spiders? Maybe a skeleton? God, ‘scariest haunted house in the prefecture,’ my ass…”

 

“You won’t be thinking that for long, Pretty Boy,” A scratchy, garbled voice came out of nowhere.

 

Shigeru jumped, turning to face a woman with some _very_ elaborate and realistic face makeup on, resembling some sort of undead monstrosity with blood and pus leaking from her face and some patches of rotting flesh here and there.

 

Shirabu and Akaashi had had the same reaction, though Shirabu immediately went back to being a grump, sighing, “Wow. A jump scare. Original.”

 

“Oh, there’s more.” She giggled, a sound that made the hair on Shigeru’s arms stand up straight. “Just wait ‘till you’re further down the house, you might just _die_ of fright.”

 

“Oh, fun,” Akaashi said, “I love to die.” He surged ahead leading the way down the dark hallway towards a set of three doors.

 

“Make your choice carefully, it might just be your last~.” She cooed.

 

“Are you going to be following us around the whole time?” Shigeru asked, more curious than annoyed, or anything. However, when he turned around, she was gone.

 

“That’s so weird,” He heard Akaashi murmur, “She was here just a second ago.” 

 

“Trapdoors.” Shirabu deadpanned. “Nothing to gawk at.” 

 

“So serious, Kenjirou,” Shigeru teased, nudging his shoulder. “Now, which door should we pick?

 

"Third.”

 

However, when they entered the room, they couldn’t help but regret it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This is getting annoying,” Yuuji muttered, “when are allowed to go in?”

 

“Don’t be so impatient,” Tsuchiyu snickered, gesturing at the clock next to him, “we gotta space out each guest by 10 minutes.”

 

“Awww.”

 

“Relax, Yuuji,” Futakuchi chastized, looking up from where he had been on his phone, trying to find more details on the haunted house, “we just got 3 minutes to go.”

 

“Are you _sure_ you can’t tell us what’s inside?” Ennoshita asked, getting up in Tsuchiyu’s face for what must’ve been the fourth time in the past 7 minutes. “Not even a hint? A _clue_?”

 

“Sorry, Chika- ” the poor med student muttered.

 

“Chika?”

 

“It’s against the rules. I’d get in _huge_ trouble if I did…”

 

Ennoshita stepped back, clearly displeased, but before he could say anything else, Yuuji cut them both off with, 

 

“Guys! The clock says we can go in now!” He exclaimed, pointing at the bright red numbers.

 

“Alright, have fun~.”

 

“What do you wanna bet there’s a jump scare right at the beginning?” Futakuchi said, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

 

“Wouldn’t think so, most _good_ haunted houses don’t…” Ennoshita muttered, already in ‘over-analyzing mode,’ or ‘gets-too-lost-in-his-head-to-even-look-at-his-boyfriends mode’, as Yuuji called it.

 

(The name’s a work-in-progress.)

 

“Yeah, I think they tend to build up the atmosphere first, right?”

  
“An attentive one, I see.”

 

Yuuji jumped about 5 feet in the air, whirling around to find a woman covered head-to-toe in ripped clothing and elaborate makeup with a bright grin on her face.

 

“Scared ya, did I?”

 

“Not at all,” He said, putting on his own smirk, “just playin’.”

 

“Oh, of course.~”

 

Continuing further into the house, they found the woman had disappeared, much to Futakuchi’s apparent relief.

 

“Aw, are you scared, Kenji?”

 

“Shut it, _Chika_ .” He grumbled, looking around at all various decorations. “It’s a _haunted house_ , I’m supposed to be scared.”

 

“I’m not scared.”

 

“Be quiet, Yuuji!”

 

Yuuji laughed, speeding up his pace to a backwards run down the long hallway, through the first door that they came across. “This isn’t scary at all! I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

 

He was cut off by a grunt and looked behind him to find a rather tall and _very scary_ man in a dirty suit and tie. The fact that there was a _chainsaw_ in his hands made Yuuji’s blood run cold.

 

However, the thing that _really_ caught Yuuji’s attention was not the large, terrifying weapon, or the fact that the blood on his face looked so realistic that it almost made him doubt that it was fake. Not even the small trail of guts that seemed to be coming from the man’s shoe.

 

It was _Futakuchi’s_ face, which was quickly growing into a grin reminiscent of his high school days of tormenting senpai and failing tests.

 

“ _Kamasaki-san_?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“A hospital,” Yahaba muttered, looking like he wanted to bolt for an exit no longer there, “a goddamn _hospital_.”

 

It was, indeed, a hospital, albeit more than a bit _worn down_ for lack of better word. It was _very_ dark, the only light shining in the very centre, and Kenjirou couldn’t help but gulp at the sight of the incredibly large needle laying on the ground, next to the dentist’s chair covered in blood at the centre of the room.

 

God, did he hate needles.

 

He was almost paralyzed with fear to the point where he didn’t even hear the footsteps, and it appeared his boyfriends hadn’t either.

 

“Do you have an appointment with the doctor?!” A nurse in bloodied scrubs cried, leaping out of the darkness wielding a knife and drawing a scream out of both him and Yahaba.

 

Akaashi, however, simply replied with, “Do you take walk-ins?” significantly lessening Kenjirou’s terror and allowed him to continue moving forward through the house.

 

“Man, Keiji, you’re on a roll.” He heard Yahaba say, punctuating the compliment with a somewhat strained laugh.

 

“Thanks, I had too much coffee this morning.”

 

“Nice job.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chikara could only blink as Futakuchi walked right up to the serial killer with a grin more insane than anyone in this haunted house could have possibly produced.

 

“Uh, Kenji, are you…”

 

“Kamasaki-san? Is that you?!” He laughed, continuing to frighten Chikara more than the scares they had seen. “No way! I haven’t seen you since you visited!”

 

“Get away,” The man (who Chikara still wasn’t entirely convinced was the old Datekou middle blocker) growled, voice pitched scarily low, “I’ll kill you!”

 

“Oh, please, you used to threaten me with that all the time! You never followed through, though!” Futakuchi continued to let out mad cackles as the man revved the engine of his chainsaw. “I recognize that voice too! You used it in the haunted house we put on in my second year, scared the crap out of Kogane!”

 

“Uh, Kenji, I think you’re pissing him off…” Terushima warned, pointing to the man’s vein that was most _definitely_ threatening to pop now.

 

“Grr… goddamnit, Futakuchi, you’re gonna get me fired!” Kamasaki barked, chainsaw falling to the ground so he could grab at his old kouhai’s collar.

 

It didn’t do much good, though, of course, except maybe make it even harder for Futakuchi to catch his breath from how hard he was laughing. “I knew it was you! You still can’t resist my _mockeries_ , huh?!”

 

“Don’t quote Kaname with such a dumb look on your face!”

 

Chikara watched in a kind of aw as the scared, annoyed man from just a few minutes ago disappeared, replaced with a boy who just wanted to get a reaction out of his senpai. It was almost freaky how he turned back into his high school self with just a grin, but Kenji _had_ always had a baby face, no matter how much he hated it.

 

“This is better than most comedy shows on these days,” Terushima whispered to him, making both of them snicker as they watched the old teammates bicker back and forth.

 

“Ugh, just go on ahead already!” Kamasaki groaned, shoving a _still_ -laughing Futakuchi towards the door. “The exit’s right up ahead anyway. I’m the last scare.”

 

“Wow. That was short.” Terushima remarked, heading for the door with a wave to Kamasaki.

 

“I know right?” Futakuchi said, following with Chikara held back to exchange a word with the old Datekou player. 

 

“Ah, sorry if Kenji cost you your job…” He muttered, scratching at his neck.

 

“Ehh, no biggie,” Kamasaki said, shrugging. “It’s the last night anyway. Not _that_ big a deal.”

 

“That’s good.” He let out a sigh of relief before giving the blond a suspicious look. “Now, was that _actually_ the last scare, or did you just tell them that so they’d be off guard?”

 

“Oh, I lied. There’s a guy with a pig-head and axe that’s gonna chase ‘em out the exit.”

 

“Pictures?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“That was fun,” Keiji said as he exited the haunted, smirking at the frightened faces of his boyfriends on the photos. “We’re buying all of them, Tsuchiyu-san.”

 

“Sounds good!”

 

“No, the fuck, we’re not!”  Terushima tried to complain, but Keiji had already handed his old teammates the money. “Keijiiiii! Those are embarrassing!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Yahaba yawned, throwing his arms around Ennoshita’s shoulders as they walked back to their van. “Does someone else wanna drive? I’m worn out…”  


“I can.”  
  
“Thanks, Chika.” He said, placing a soft peck on his cheek and promptly passing out in the backseat.

 

“I thought Kenjirou wanted to go for ice cream…?”

  
  
“Eh, don’t wake him.” Shirabu laughed a very soft and rarely-heard sound. “Let’s just get an ice cream pie.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> sdfghjhgfdssdf as usual I can't. end things properly. 
> 
> TeruFuta's pic: https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2013-10/enhanced/webdr01/1/10/enhanced-buzz-orig-1621-1380639560-8.jpg?downsize=700:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto  
> YahaShiraAka's pic: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BVgdyBuIMAAgaEg.jpg  
> Ennoshita's pic: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQS0mSy_RUUGUNNDFJydlhZPNb-tMSQyiN683IrdkUAy_RzxwWjMQ  
> (Bonus: How it would've been had they been together: http://www.cndajin.com/data/wls/154/14323720.jpg) 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment if you enjoyed!! Seriously, comments inspire me to keep writing lol, I really appreciate them~ 
> 
> And since I actually go by Reid now, _Reid_ out, and I hope you had a wonderful Halloween! ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡


End file.
